


Loud

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: There was a slight nagging in the back of his mind and he usually regretted not listening to that voice. Still, he plastered on a confident grin. “What brings you here?”“Lance,” Shiro began, stepping closer to reveal a serious expression.But Keith finished for him. “We need to talk.”Lance swallowed. The voice had been right.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've got good news and bad news.  
> The bad news is, a zine I'm in has been canceled.  
> The good news? I can post my work now!!
> 
> Beta'd by, like, idk, everyone in the zine, but probably Jes, Alex, and Ghost, at least~  
> Please enjoy!!

There was something off about their sparring session. Shiro could feel it in the way Keith hit just a little too hard, moved just a little too aggressively, and was slow to dodge. He was sloppy. Which meant there was something on his mind.

Shiro caught Keith’s fist mid-punch and sighed, waiting as the younger man caught his breath. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked after a moment.

Keith just stood there panting, his hand still in Shiro’s grasp. Then he sighed. “Nothing’s wrong.”

An arched eyebrow was all Keith received in response and, apparently, that was enough.

“Fine,” he said, pulling his hand free. “It’s Lance.”

Now, that wasn’t at all surprising. The two tended to push each other’s buttons. Always had. But as of late, they’d been getting along really well. Extremely well, actually.

Of course, that went part and parcel with the whole ‘dating’ thing.

After years in space and months upon months of dancing around it, both Shiro and Keith decided to confess. Well, that was the plan, anyway. But Lance had beaten them to it. Right before he and Hunk were scheduled to visit a coalition planet on the other side of the galaxy, he walked right up, blurted it out, put on his helmet and turned tail, leaving two stunned paladins in his wake.

They’d moved on from there, of course. But things were hardly ever perfect. There was no time for happily ever afters in the middle of a war. And private moments were hard to come by. Between Keith’s stints with the Blade, fighting the remaining Galra loyalists, and going on diplomatic missions, it rarely left them any alone time.

“What-” Shiro began and then wet his lips. “What seems to be the problem?”

Keith took a moment, his lips turning down in a pout and his brow furrowing, then he responded. “Has he-” he started and then cut himself off. “When he’s with you, does he…” Keith trailed off, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. “Ugh, I don’t know how to put it,” he growled, clearly frustrated.

Shiro nodded. Because, he was pretty sure he knew what Keith was getting at.

Lance was…amazing. He was funny and smart and handy not only with a veritable arsenal of guns, but a blade, as well. He was flirtatious, yes, but that was just another thing that both Shiro and Keith liked about him. However, as much as he peppered their conversations with innuendo, when it came down to it, he was rather… shy.

“Maybe he’s nervous,” Keith muttered, more to himself.

Shiro had thought that as well. And the last thing either one of them wanted to do was to push their boyfriend into taking a step he wasn’t comfortable taking. But he was sending them mixed messages.

“One minute he’s all,” Keith began, shaking his head. “And then…” He sighed, letting his arms drop. “Maybe…” He bit his lower lip. “Maybe it’s me.”

“No,” Shiro interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I…was thinking the same thing, honestly,” he added with a sad little chuckle. “I mean, I know he cares deeply for both of us, but I’ve always sort of felt-”

“Don’t even,” Keith cut in, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s been into you since before you left for Kerberos.” A smile curved his lips. “I was actually sort of jealous.”

Shiro raised his brows, surprised by the uncharacteristic confession. But he had to know. “Of who?”

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let’s get back to the matter at hand,” he said and then took a deep breath. “Do you think we’re moving too fast? Putting too much pressure on him?”

“I’m not sure,” Shiro admitted. “Just the other day,” he started but then stopped, his face growing warm. Even though the three of them were dating, they hadn’t had much time for romance – among other things. So, they’d only really gotten a chance to get one of the others alone at a time. And Shiro didn’t know if Keith wanted to know what he and Lance had been up to while he was off with the other Marmorites.

“Just spit it out,” Keith ordered with a little smirk. “It’s not like you and I have been keeping our hands to ourselves.”

Well, that was true. In fact, just before their sparring session… But Shiro shook his head, focusing back on his story.

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “We had just finished a training module. Lance and I had stayed behind to work on his footing and ended up getting to the shower room after everyone else had left.” His face was surely bright pink now, but Keith didn’t say anything, so he continued. “He was laying it on particularly thick,” Shiro went on. “He even propositioned me. Something about saving water.” He swallowed, neck and ears hot. “Dropped his towel right in front of me and walked into the stall.”

Keith chuckled. “That sounds like Lance.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, the memory of soft, battle-scarred tan skin flashing through his mind. “Well, as you can imagine, I took him up on his offer,” he explained. “Things got pretty heavy and we went a bit further than we had previously.” He frowned. “I thought he was into it, but when I looked up, he was biting his knuckles so hard, they were practically bleeding.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I stopped right away, but he looked so upset.”

“That sounds like what happened with me,” Keith said. “We were in my room. I’d just gotten back from my latest mission and he was all over me.” If Keith was embarrassed, his tone didn’t relay it. But Shiro did notice the light pink tinting his cheeks. “His hands were everywhere and…so were mine,” he confessed. “Everything was going just fine until I turned him over.” He chewed on his lower lip. “He was responding to it at first, but, just like you, when I pulled back, he had his face hidden in the pillow and it took me calling his name three times before he finally showed it.” Keith gave a pained expression. “It looked like he’d been crying…”

Shiro didn’t know what to say, so he just gave Keith’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Keith continued. “And then I thought that maybe he was more comfortable with you and now…” He sighed. “I just don’t want to hurt him.”

“I know,” Shiro replied. “The absolute last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt either of you.” He moved his hand from Keith’s shoulder to cup his cheek. “I’m sure there’s an explanation,” he went on. “Maybe Lance really _is_ just nervous,” he surmised. “He does talk a big game, but you know he’s really good at hiding his insecurities.”

“You’re right,” Keith said, eyes widening a fraction as it clicked. “He’s all bragging and bravado on the outside, but inside…” He gave his head a shake. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“We should talk to him,” Shiro decided. “He’ll be back from that trading outpost in a couple of vargas. When does Kolivan need you back?”

“Things have been quiet,” Keith answered. “He’ll reach out when they need me.”

Shiro nodded. “Then it’s settled,” he said. “We’ll apologize to Lance tonight.”

 

Lance hummed happily to himself as he and Pidge unloaded the rest of their stock. And, to his credit, he only got yelled at twice for putting something in the wrong spot. A new record.

And with everything finally sorted, Lance was free for the rest of the evening. Or day. It was hard to tell in space.

Pidge, as she often did, disappeared the moment the work was done, so Lance brushed the dust off of his hands and made his way to the exit, but he stopped when he spotted two familiar faces. Well, two familiar silhouettes, as both of his boyfriends were backlit by the hall light.

Lance smiled. “Hey there, boys,” he greeted with a little wave. It was odd, not seeing their faces, but for some reason he felt like something was up. He did tend to read into things – perhaps a bit too much – but there was a slight nagging in the back of his mind and he usually regretted not listening to that voice. Still, he plastered on a confident grin. “What brings you here?”

“Lance,” Shiro began, stepping closer to reveal a serious expression.

But Keith finished for him. “We need to talk.”

Lance swallowed. The voice had been right.

It was funny how the long, familiar hallways of the castle ship could be so welcoming, like home, one moment and then feel like the path to death row the next. At least, that’s what it felt like to Lance. Shiro and Keith hadn’t said anything else after that, choosing to remain silent as they led him down the twisting corridors toward their living quarters.

And Lance hated silence.

“So,” he began, clearing his throat, “Did you guys miss me?”

No answer. Great.

“Um,” Lance tried again, but both Shiro and Keith came to a halt. They’d reached Lance’s bedroom. Not the ideal place for a break up, but if that’s what they wanted, he wasn’t going to argue. He’d had a good run. It was amazing that either of them had even considered dating him in the first place. So, he should really deem himself lucky.

The door slid open upon their arrival and Lance walked inside, his head hung low. There was the clicking of two sets of boots and then the nearly silent ‘woosh’ of the door closing. This was it.

Lance took a deep breath, “Guys-”

“We want to apologize,” Shiro began and Lance snapped his head up, his eyes going wide.

“What?”

“We’ve been very selfish,” Keith added, his gaze trained on the floor before finally coming up to meet Lance’s. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too,” Shiro said. “I should have paid better attention.”

Okay, now Lance was at a loss. From his standpoint, everything had been going fine. Sure, they hadn’t gotten much alone time and, yeah, he’d nearly failed to keep himself in check when they did, but…were they really apologizing to him? He’d been so sure, given the silent treatment and the rigidity of their demeanor, that they wanted to break things off.

Taking everything into account, Lance raised his chin, holding his head high, and managed a quick, “Whaa…?”

Shiro and Keith exchanged glances before the latter spoke. “We’re saying we’re sorry.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Lance held a hand up, shaking his head. “But, uh…” He blinked. “Why?”

Again, his boyfriends shot each other a look, but this time it was more confused than wary.

“Lance, you don’t have to push yourself,” Shiro said, stepping closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re just as eager as you are, but there’s no rush, really.”

“Unless that’s what you want,” Keith threw in. “But, we’d never force you.”

Lance stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell were they talking about?

Well, he decided to ask. “What the hell are you talking about?” He quirked a brow.

“You don’t have to put on a brave face,” Shiro reassured him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “We still care about you. A lot.” His cheeks tinted at that. “And we’re willing to wait.”

Keith nodded from beside him and Lance, well, Lance wasn’t sure how to take that.

“Wait for what?” he questioned, seriously not picking up what they were putting down.

“For you,” Keith said and then, after a moment, added a quiet, “in the bedroom.”

Then it suddenly dawned on Lance. Everything they’d said fell into place and he understood. And the way they were looking at him, like two kicked puppies – or faithful hounds, he supposed – well, he couldn’t keep it in. He burst into gales of laughter, grabbing his stomach and nearly doubling over.

“Lance, what are you…?” Keith’s frowning face was the first thing Lance saw when he righted himself, wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he wheezed as he gasped for breath. “I just…couldn’t help it.”

“Lance, we’re being serious,” Shiro added, drawing his brows down. “You’re important to us.”

“I know, I know,” Lance said, finally having regulated his breathing. “And I can’t even begin to tell you how much that means to me, but, uh…” He bit his lower lip. “I don’t want to wait,” he paused and then quickly added, “I mean, unless you do.”

Shiro and Keith both opened their mouths, only to shut them again. Finally, Shiro spoke. “You…aren’t nervous?”

Lance shook his head. “Well, maybe a little. You know, it’s all so new, but…” He smiled. “I really like you two, so…”

“Lance.” Keith was staring at him, his gaze as intense as ever, causing a pleasurable little shiver to run up Lance’s spine. “You cried last time.”

He raised his brows. “I what?”

“When we were together,” Keith clarified. “You buried your face in the pillow and when I finally managed to coax you out, your face was bright red.”

“No, that – I mean, I wasn’t-”

“And it was the same with me,” Shiro added. “The other day in the shower, you were biting your hand so hard, I… I can’t even imagine how stressful that must have been for you.”

Uh oh. So, they’d caught on.

Lance took another deep breath and then looked between them. He was hoping it would never come to this. That his dirty little secret could remain buried and hidden away forever. The last thing he wanted to do was to disgust them. To have them look at him like he was repulsive.

“We’d, uh,” Lance began, looking over at his bed. “We’d better sit down.”

His boyfriends nodded before walking over and taking a seat, leaving space between them. Lance took the offered spot and tried his best to think of how to word it all. While he was thinking, he’d absently begun wringing his hands. He only noticed when both Shiro and Keith reached out for him, each taking a hand and lacing their fingers.

“Take your time,” Shiro said, voice calm.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Keith agreed.

Lance didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such amazing and understanding – and patient – boyfriends, but he certainly hoped that what he was about to say wouldn’t mean losing them forever.

“So, here’s the thing,” Lance started, not caring for the way his voice quivered a bit. “I wasn’t hiding my face because I was nervous or scared or because I didn’t like what you were doing,” he said, gripping the others’ hands tightly. “I was…trying to keep quiet.”

“But we were alone-” Keith said and Shiro interrupted.

“Keith, let him finish.”

“Sorry,” he said, ducking his head.

“It’s okay.” Lance nudged him with his elbow. “Um, you see, I was trying to keep quiet because…” He took another deep inhale through his nose, bracing himself. “Because I’m loud.”

He hadn’t noticed when he’d closed his eyes, but when neither of his boyfriends responded, he cracked an eyelid open, curious as to their reactions.

“Because…you’re loud,” Keith repeated, sounding confused.

“Yeah,” Lance replied sheepishly, his face turning bright red. “Like…really loud.”

“Lance,” Shiro said, shifting on the bed so he was angled toward him. “There’s nothing wrong with-”

“No, you…you don’t understand,” Lance cut him off. “I… Earlier, you were going on and on like I was some blushing virgin or something, but, uh, yeah, I’ve been with,” he paused, shaking his head, “I’ve had sex with other people before.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, not wanting to continue, but feeling like he owed them an explanation. “And, um, I started noticing that, once we had sex, people stopped calling me back.”

“Lance, if you’re afraid we’re going to-”

“At first I thought, wow, I must be a really bad lay or something.” Lance gave an awkward chuckle. “But then, one guy, he, uh, told it to me straight.” He swallowed, remembering the scene perfectly, from the lockers lining the walls and the small tiles on the floor, down to the feeling of the cool, laminated wood of the locker room bench beneath his back.

He hadn’t realized he’d stopped talking until there was a soft press of calloused fingers under his chin, turning his head toward Keith. “What did he say?”

Lance didn’t think he’d cry. It’d been so long. But there they were, tears building up between his lashes. He quickly blinked them away and continued. “Said I was trying too hard,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “That I sounded like a porn star and…um…” He swallowed. “It was a real turnoff.”

Shiro and Keith remained silent beside him and Lance choked out a wet little laugh.

“Actually, what he _said_ was that I killed his boner, so-”

“Oh, Lance.” Shiro pulled him close, wrapping his other arm around him and resting his chin on top of his head. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Keith was on his other side, an arm snaking around Lance’s middle and his forehead coming to rest on his shoulder. “What an asshole,” he breathed. “Tell me the lowlife’s name and I’ll-”

Lance laughed then, a real one. “Keith, this was, like, five years ago. He’s probably graduated by now. Besides,” he turned a bit so he could look down at the crown of Keith’s head. “I don’t think Iverson would be too keen on letting you back on Garrison property. Let alone allowing you to come in and beat one of his students up.”

“I’d still do it,” Keith muttered into Lance’s armor.

He smiled at that. “I know you would.” Then he turned toward Shiro, pulling back just far enough so he could see his face. “At least Shiro’s level-headed,” he joked, but the laughter died on his tongue when he saw the dark look on his boyfriend’s face.

“They’d never find his body,” he said and then snapped out of it. “If it came to that, of course.”

Lance blinked disbelievingly and then snorted. “Wow, my heroes.” He gave their hands a squeeze. “So, that’s it,” he said. “No need to worry about pushing me or forcing me or whatever.” He pursed his lips. “And, when we do get some alone time, I’ll, uh…make sure to keep it down.”

“No,” they said at the same time, their tones leaving no room for argument.

“Don’t hold back,” Keith ordered, moving to brush his knuckles lovingly along Lance’s jaw.

“You should never have to hide anything about yourself,” Shiro added, his lips curving up in a gentle smile. “Being vocal…” His eyes softened. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Right.” Keith leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Lance’s chin, while Shiro gave a quick peck to his temple. “Besides,” Keith mused after a moment. “As much as I complain about you yapping…” He bumped their foreheads. “I like the sound of your voice.”

“Same here,” Shiro breathed against his skin. “About the liking your voice part,” he added with an embarrassed chuckle. “And, honestly…” He released Lance’s hand and placed his own on the nape of Lance’s neck, his fingers moving to massage his scalp. “I’m actually pretty interested in what you’ll sound like.”

Keith hummed in agreement, his lips hovering over Lance’s and his warm breath puffing against the sensitive skin.

“You know,” Lance ventured, managing to keep his tone even, despite the heat filling his cheeks and pooling elsewhere. “It’s seems we’ve been gifted with some alone time right now, huh?”

Both his boyfriends nodded, somehow moving even closer on the bed. Lance swallowed.

“Seems that way,” Shiro said lowly, his deep voice making Lance melt.

“You wanna see how things go?” Keith asked and Lance bobbed his head enthusiastically, sucking in a breath as two sets of hands began roaming, sneaking between his armor and bodysuit.

But they stopped, clearly waiting for the go ahead to continue and Lance was ready to give it. He smirked, mustering up the last of his bravado. “Hell yeah.”

 

Lance moaned softly between them. Of course, they’d only gotten him down to his skin-tight black under suit. Keith figured that, once they divested him of that, he’d be a bit more vocal.

It made sense that Lance, someone who literally never stopped talking, would be just as chatty in bed. But once the zipper was down and he was completely bare between them, Keith realized just what an understatement that was.

“Oh, fuck, Shiro!” Lance gasped out as their boyfriend dotted kisses along his inner thighs. And when Shiro reached his goal, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Lance’s erection, the man between them let out one of the most delicious and sinful noises Keith had ever had the pleasure of hearing with his own two ears.

Of course, the moment it burst forth from his lips, Lance slapped a hand over them, his entire face flushed to his ears and down his neck to his chest.

“Uh-uh,” Keith tutted, reaching for his wrist and pulling the offending hand away. “We want to hear you.”

Shiro gave a corresponding grunt before moving to wrap his lips around Lance’s cock, drawing out another gorgeous moan and causing their boyfriend to bow his back, his head falling to rest on Keith’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck yes. Shit shit _shit_ ,” Lance practically screamed, his hips thrusting up as Shiro nearly swallowed him whole. “Oh my God. _Me vas a hacer venir!_ ” His words devolved into a mixture of languages, the broken phrases strung together by moans and curses.

“You sound so good,” Keith found himself saying, unable to deny the way Lance’s voice went straight to his cock. “And you look so beautiful like this,” he went on when Lance turned his head and moaned into his neck, the vibrations tickling Keith’s skin.

“Gorgeous,” Shiro agreed, his voice raspy, before he dipped back down, the wet, slurping noises covered up by Lance’s dulcet tones echoing off the walls.

“That’s right, baby,” Keith encouraged. “Tell Shiro what a good job he’s doing.” He lowered his hands to Lance’s chest, his arms still supporting him. “Does it feel good?” he asked before giving Lance’s nipples a pinch.

“Shit!” Lance gasped. “Y-Yes. Fuck, yes! It feels amazing,” he groaned, arching into the touch. “I’m…close…”

“Yeah?” Keith lowered his head, peppering kisses along Lance’s shoulder. “Then let go.”

A strangled combination of their names spilled from Lance’s lips as he tipped over the edge, the fingers of one hand digging into Keith’s thigh while the other tugged on Shiro’s hair, unclear as to whether it was to push him off or bring him closer.

And when all was said and done, adorable whimpers escaped Lance’s mouth and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he caught his breath.

“That,” Shiro began, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Lance gave a tired laugh, his shoulders shaking and his legs still quivering as Shiro slid his hips between them. “I wasn’t…too loud?” he asked, still smiling, but sounding unsure.

“You were perfect,” Keith said, nuzzling his neck and giving Lance a playful nip when he tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “I’m serious,” he insisted before raking his teeth over his earlobe. “I could come from your voice alone.”

Lance made a sound between a gasp and a moan. “ _Keith…_ ” he whined.

“I nearly did,” Shiro admitted, not looking the least bit ashamed as he leaned close and brushed his nose against Lance’s. “You’re unbelievably sexy, you know that?”

“Y-You’re just saying…” Lance flushed, ducking his head.

“I mean it.” Shiro captured his chin and tilted his head back up. “Or do Keith and I need to prove just how much your voice affects us?” He moved his hips forward and Keith didn’t need to look down to know what he was doing, he could tell by the noise Lance released.

“I think we should,” Keith said, moving so his erection pressed into the small of Lance’s back. “Think you can handle it?” he asked almost sweetly, using his boyfriend’s trademark flirtatious grin against him.

Lance turned in his hold, facing him with a smirk and a playful glint in his eye. “You’re on.”

Keith moved him quickly, flipping Lance onto his hands and knees, his head falling to rest on Shiro’s thigh. Keith let his hands roam Lance’s back, gently scratching before his fingers gripped onto his hips. “And Lance,” he called, waiting until their boyfriend turned to look at him over his shoulder. “I want you to be _loud_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
